Hello
by Phayte
Summary: InuKag: Yet another fluff! Set to the song Hello by Evanescence


**disclaimer~i don't own inuyasha or 'hello' by evanescence, tho it's a great song, hope you like this fic. oh, btw, I thank all the people who reviewed my other fic, Easier to Run...it really inspired me to keep writing song fics. again, thanks a lot you guys, and i hope this one lives up to your expectations.~  
  
****  
  
Play ground, school bell rings, again  
  
Rain clouds come to play, again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing  
  
Hello?  
  
**  
  
Kagome stared up at Inuyasha through the torrential rain that just started to fall about ten minutes ago. Needless to say, buy the look on her face, she was mad. He kept crooning over that Kikyo, she'd been dead for over fifty years, already! It was true, a broken heart took a long time to get over but when someone pulled the things Kikyo had been pulling on them for the last couple of days, it made sense that he would see the real side of Kikyo now, now that she was able to freely express her emotions. Why did he just keep crying, why couldn't he just let her go and get on with his life?  
  
**  
  
I'm you're mind, giving you someone to talk to  
  
Hello.  
  
**  
  
Kagome growled, 'Why can't he just talk to someone? Why be so reclusive and harsh?' "Jerk, doesn't he realize, let alone care that, he hurts people by doing that? So rude!"  
  
Inuyasha twitched his ear hearing Kagome and smelling her emotions distantly. He frowned and reminiced to how he had acted when all-of-a- sudden, Kikyo's double appeared, setting him free.  
  
**  
  
If I smile and don't, believe  
  
Soon I know, I'll wake, from this dream  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha walked, holding up his facade of toughness to prevent himself from giving into Kagome's charm. He had hoped that if he believed that he didn't love anyone, then he wouldn't have to deal with it. Inuyasha went to great lengths to make sure that this real world was a dream, and soon he'd wake to find the old days of Kikyo and him.  
  
**  
  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
  
**  
  
And now, Kagome's trying to change all he worked to construct. 'How dare that stupid girl intrude upon my lands and demand me to act different, to change.'  
  
**  
  
Hello, I'm the lie, living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha blinked several times as he saw a shadow of himself, reflected in the trunk of the tree he was currently sitting in, like a puddle of water.  
  
It laughed, "Don't you get it Inuyasha? Don't you recognize me,? I'm the lid you built so you can hide from your heart, or should I say Kagome?"  
  
"Shup up, just shut up! You don't get me at all!"  
  
"I think I do, you're in love with that stupid girl," again it grinned, then laughed, "But you still want to be in love with Kikyo. You're the stupid one Inu-chan, wake up! You're a dope, I'm sick of being your d*** lie! Get over yourself and live your life for once!" The reflection laughed then vanished.  
  
**  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
**  
  
For the first time in about three hours, Inuyasha blinked. It was like a revival, he could see clearly now all that he was neglecting. Inuyasha saw what was in this place he so comfortingly called a dream.  
  
'I can't believe such a stupid apparition changed my life so much. It's kinda scary...'  
  
**  
  
Hello, oh I'm still here  
  
**  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome noticed he had been watching her for quite some time.  
  
"What?" He visibly cringed at the harshness in his voice.  
  
Kagome noticed but said nothing as she saw the sad serenity in his eyes, "Just, uh, know I'm here to talk to, and I won't tell anyone or think less of you if you tell me anything!" She managed a half-convincing smile.  
  
**  
  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
**  
  
Inuyasha again reminiced for a second on his memories, 'Yes,' he smiled, 'That's all they are, memories, all that's left of yesterday.' "Thanks Kagome, I really mean it."  
  
Both smiled at eachother for a while, then Inuyasha jumped off the tree and sat before Kagome, reciting to her all that he had felt, cautiously making sure no one was listening.  
  
Kagome silently listened, letting something glint in her eyes before she walked over and embraced Inuyasha. Surprised, he returned it, it wasn't long before the two feel asleep in eachother's arms.  
  
Once again, an almost water-like puddle appeared with Inuyasha's reflection in it. It smiled then disappeared.  
  
***  
  
A/N: See, I told you I was! Lol, and fluff, I'm horribly addicted to fluff...hope you found it to your liking! REVIEW! 


End file.
